King of the Gobblebugs
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 19b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 18, 2008 |Image file = Ep19BS1.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Harmony: Unplugged |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Night Shift}} is the second part of the nineteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Grummy tells a story of the time Grizzle tried to steal Grumpy's toolbox. Grumpy managed to trip him, causing Grizzle to fall into a barrel of Grumpy's Super-Sticky Gummy-Glue. All the Care Bears are sitting around a campfire. Cheer ask Oopsy to tell the next story. Oopsy starts a story about a time he was playing in Rainshine Meadows and found a ladybug, but this doesn't impress the other bears. So instead, Oopsy lies and says he met the King of the Gobblebugs. The other bears like Oopsy's story, but it gets late so they all agree to head home. The next day, all the bears gather around Funshine's house. Share and Cheer approach, and Funshine and Grumpy explain that Gobblebugs are dangerous. Not wanting to risk any damage to Care-a-Lot, the Care Bears all agree to go search Rainshine Meadow for the Gobblebug King. Oopsy wakes up late and finds Care-a-Lot deserted. He ask Wingnut were all the other bears went, but he doesn't know either. Oopsy and Wingnut go searching for the other bears. In Rainshine Meadow, all the Care Bears are searching for the Gobblebug from Oopsy's story. After they fail to find it, Grumpy suggest that the Gobblebug may have moved to another part of Care-a-Lot. The Care Bears begin to panic while worrying about the damage the Gobblebug might cause. Cheer realizes that they haven't seen Oopsy yet today and leaves to find him while the other bears continue their search. Cheer and Share locate Oopsy outside the Smartheart Library and explain to him that the other bears are searching for the Gobblebug King. Share ask Oopsy to explain what the Gobblebug King looks like. Oopsy gives a phony description before confessing that he made the whole thing up. Cheer, Share, Oopsy, and Wingnut disperse to tell the other bears the truth. Oopsy goes to Grumpy's garage to explain how he exaggerated the story, but ends up falling into Grumpy's Super-Sticky Gummy-Glue. While trying to escape the garage, various objects stick to him. Funshine, Grumpy, Surprise and Tenderheart return to Care-a-Lot after failing to find the King Gobblebug. They see Oopsy covered in glue and tools and think he's the King Gobblebug. The bears run away and hide. Oopsy falls into the Sweetheart Shop and gets covered in lollipops. Wingnut shows up and tries to explain that it's Oopsy, but Grumpy doesn't listen. Instead, Grumpy creates a cloud using his belly badge, and uses it to trap Oopsy. Funshine creates a sun that turns into a cage. Grumpy and Funshine then use a Care Bear Stare on Oopsy. Share and Cheer show up and laugh at the situation. The bears realize that it is Oopsy, and Oopsy explains how he fell in Grumpy's garage. Oopsy apologies for exaggerating his story, but says that he just wanted everyone to like him. Cheer says they do like him, and that Oopsy's stories are just as good as anyone else's. He just needs to keep practicing at story telling to get better. Cheer also says they should of fact checked before proceeding, so the blame is partially on them. Oopsy apologies to Grumpy for messing up his garage, so Grumpy makes Oopsy clean it up. Errors * While sitting around the campfire, Cheer is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19BS2.png * While running towards Rainshine Meadow, Best Friend Bear is missing her ponytail. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19BS3.png * After returning to Care-a-Lot, Surprise is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19BS7.png * When running over to join Grumpy and Funshine, Tenderheart has been replaced by Amigo Bear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19BS10.png Trivia * Share references the events that occurred in the episode Gobblebugs when she says, "Last time Gobblebugs ruined my garden, and almost got the Gathering Tree, too!" * This is the fourth time the bears visit Rainshine Meadow, the other times were in the episodes Rainshine Meadows, Bumbleberry Jammed, and Whose Friend is Who?. * This is only the third time the Care Bears have used the Care Bear Stare, the other two times were in Tell-Tale Tummy and Re-Booted. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes